Created to kill, born to love
by broken and bleeding wings
Summary: Max is dead, and it was Fangs fault. Shadow had a dark past and was created to kill failed mutants and is now heartless. When she is sent to kill the flock, she must make a decition, become one of them and be with Fang, or kill them like she created to?
1. Chapter 1

**Fang's POV**

I sat on the edge of the bed, my hands in between my knees and my head in my hands.

I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and couldn't live. Yet I was for this was my punishment. I hadn't left my bed in hours.

Hadn't slept, hadn't eaten, hadn't done anything but sit here and wallow in my pity. It hurt to move, it hurt to think, it just hurt. All I could do was replay that last scene over and over again in my head and wonder 'what if?' What if we hadn't had that fight before hand? What if my last words to her had been 'I love you' not those hurtful words I had spat? What if I had gotten there quicker? What if I had listened to her? What if?

***Flashback***

"_I don't know Fang" Max sighed looking up at me and I saw the fear that no one else could see. _

_"What are you scared Max?" I teased. "No. I'm just not sure we should be jumping head first into something like this" she said. "Since when did you not want to jump into something?" I asked. _

_"Yeah but, I just have a bad feeling. Maybe we should go back to mums and plan this out first" she added. "Max it's not every day we get to destroy an ITEX building" I said shaking her. _

_"True. Ok, I'll go get the others and we'll head off" Max sighed heading for the cafe` that the rest of the flock was in. _

**_An hour later_**

"_Fang!" Max screamed. I spun around and saw her running towards me. _

_I was so stupid! Of course they had been ready for us. I had led the whole flock into a trap. _

_We had spent the last 10 minutes fighting our way out of an unescapable trap. All our faces were covered in dirt, sweat and blood. _

_Erasers and fly-boys were everywhere. We couldn't win. _

_"Max! Fang!" Iggy called. "I have a bomb!" He yelled holding up a bomb he had just made in like a minute. "Set it Iggy!" I called back and he nodded. He ran into the heart of the fight and lit up the bomb. _

_The rest of the flock were running for their lives. Max was running behind me and I realized no one had stayed behind to help Iggy escape. I turned and saw Iggy get knocked to the ground. He turned towards the bomb and I yelled his name, but he had already heard it. He looked towards me with sad eyes. Like me he had realized the bomb's fuse was short, and it was about to blow. _

_Max stopped and turned to look at Iggy. "Max get Iggy!" I yelled for she was closer than me. "Fang, it's too late. We won't make it" she cried. _

_"Max stop being a bitch and get Iggy!" I yelled at her, crying now. _

_She gave me a sad look then ran towards Iggy. She pulled him to his feet and pushed him as hard as she could and he half ran, half flew and fell out of the way. _

_I screamed as the bomb went off. The last thing I saw of Max was her sad and knowing eyes as the fire indulged her._

_*__End of flashback*_

I didn't remember much after that. Iggy and Nudge managed to half carry, half drag me back to Dr. M's house.

I still remember her face as she saw all of us but Max walk back through the door.

I remember how she just fell to the ground and screamed.

I remember Nudge's silent tears, silent for she barely ever spoke for the next few days.

I remember Iggy trying as hard as he could to take control and comfort everyone, but the guilt was getting to him.

I remember how Gazzy spends his time just sitting in the corner, staring at the wall.

I remember how Angel refused to leave her room.

I remember Ella crying nonstop, even Iggy could make her smile again. It had been my fault.

I had killed Max.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow's POV**

"Ok Shadow, we have a new mutant for you" a whitecoat told me.

I didn't say anything as he led me into a dark room.

I noticed a small figure in the corner. "Please" the figure asked trembling. "Please what?" I asked. "Please kill me" it cried.

I saw it was a girl, I think.

Horns were sticking out all over its body and its breathing was jaggered and in pain.

I sighed and stepped forward. In one swift, almost invisible, movement I had wrapped my long fingers around the things throat and twisted. In a blink of an eye, it was dead. I cracked my knuckles and walked out of the room.

"Well done" the whitecoat told me. "Don't speak to me" I hissed. "Shadow" he sighed and reached out to put his hand on my shoulder. I spat in his face and jumped backwards. "The only reason I do this is to get back at mutants. But I will never forget who really killed my sister" I growled and headed back to my cage.

He sighed and locked my cage and I turned to face the corner.

My cage was a bit bigger than the other mutants in this room. It's was only because I worked for the scientist. I did their dirty work.

When I was 14 I had a sister, Lizzy. She was the most beautiful, kind, sweet and innocent girl you'd ever come across. We were exploring the unknown areas of the Sahara desert.

Our mother had forbidden us to go out there, but me being me got curious and went out anyway. I'm not going into details, but we had been attacked by mutants.

Some could turn invisible, some could run at impossible speeds, some could breath fire, there were just so many. I fought as hard as I could and the fact that I was a good fighter is what kept me alive.

I couldn't say the same for Lizzy. I had seen them shoot her. Out of all their powers, they shot her.

I was dragged away screaming then knocked out. I awoke in this lab and was told that I would have some potential that they needed.

They grafted wings on me, and experimented on my brain. Now I was a freak like the others. They had turned me into everything I had despised, and still do. I was a mutant.

When they had played with my brain, I had also developed the ability to see the future and change my appearance. I vowed to destroy as many mutants as I could, and one day when I got out of here, I would destroy the whitecoats for my sister. I was against their kind, and my own kind. I was alone.

I saw a vision of one of the whitecoats coming my way and telling me I had another case. See what I said about the seeing the future thing?

I stood up and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes and looked down at myself. I grinned. I was the exact replica of another whitecoat who worked here.

"Help!" I screamed banging on the bars of my cage. "Please help! Get me out of here!" I yelled. A whitecoat walked into the room and peered at me. "Shadow?" he asked. "No, please. I came to tell her about her new case and she grabbed me and chocked me until I gave her the keys. She locked me back in here. Please get me out of here" I begged and he looked me up and down. "Shadow I know that's you, change back" he ordered. "What? It's me!" I yelled. "Oh yeah? What's your name?" he asked me. "Dam" I sighed changing back into my normal form.

I was average sized, about 5'5". I was lithe, muscular and had long black hair with a natural blue streak in it. My eyes were very, very, very dark blue, almost black and my skin was tanned and I had freckles on bridge of my nose. I was quite curvy.

"So I assume you know about your new case?" He asked me. "Not all of it" I glared. "Ok. So there is a group of experiments out there. They managed to escape years ago but we never really cared. But now they are causing too much trouble. They're killing innocents and everything is wrong. We need you to dispose of them before anyone else is hurt" he said.

My blood boiled at his description. I understood most mutants, being like them, but to kill innocent people, like my sister? It's just sick.

I stuck my hand out and he handed me a folder and left. I sat down and flicked through it. There were six of them all together. Usually mutants were alone; the biggest group I had to take down was 3 mutants. See, this proves how good I am at what I do. These mutants had wings like me. I flicked to the page about them. The first page was on the leader.

_Name: Max_

_Age: 15 (give or take)_

_Looks like: Light brown hair with blonde sun streaks. Brown eyes. Around 5'7". _

_Powers: Fast flyer, gills_

_Place in group: Leader_

_Personality: Fierce, tough, big ego, think she knows everything, protective of family. Has a thing for chocolate cookies. Has relationship with Fang_

_Name: Fang _

_Age: 15 (give or take)_

_Looks like: Black hair with long fringe. Black eyes. Tanned, around 6'3'_

_Powers: If stays still can go invisible. Gills_

_Place in group: Second in commandment_

_Personality: Very quiet, barely talks. Large ego. In relationship with Max_

_Name: Iggy_

_Age: 15 (give or take)_

_Looks like: Tall, thin, pale. Strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, around 6'4_

_Powers: Can feel colours_

_Place in group: Bomb expert, cook_

_Personality: Very witty and funny. Smart-ass, pulls pranks, immature. Is blind yet because of it his senses are enchanted and more powerful. Has feelings for Max's younger sister Ella_

_Name: Nudge_

_Age: 12 (give or take)_

_Looks like: Dark skin, dark and frizzy hair, dark eyes. Around 5'5"_

_Powers: Can draw metal to her, feels vibe from past experiences, Computer skills _

_Place in group: technologist _

_Personality: Very bubbly, talks nonstop, into fashion _

_Name: Gasman (Gazzy)_

_Age: 9 (give or take)_

_Looks like: pale, blonde and spiky hair, baby-faced, blue eyes, around 5'4"_

_Powers: Digestive system, mimic noises_

_Place in group: Mini bomb expert_

_Personality: Very mischief, not very serious, playful_

_Name: Angel_

_Age: 7 (give or take)_

_Looks like: small, blonde ringlets, blue eyes_

_Powers: read minds, gills, talks to fish, change appearance to two other things, mind control, _

_Place in group: Attempted leader, just seems to be important_

_Personality: seems to be cute and innocent, but can be evil and manipulative _

Well this was going to be fun, note the sarcasim?

I put their photos in my pocket and was let out.

They attached a bracelet to my wrist which was to stop me running away, I don't know how.

They let me go and it wasn't long before I had followed instructions from the scientists and found the flock. I spent a few days watching them and studying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fang's POV**

"Fang!" someone called my name.

It seemed distant and I ignored it.

I heard footsteps and Iggy soon appeared at the door.

"Fang?" He asked. I stayed silent, not wanting to talk to him.

"I can hear you breathing" he said and I sighed.

"What do you want?" I asked, sounding harsh.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright" he snapped at my harshness.

"Hate to break it to you, but you can't see. And that's what cost Max her life" I hissed, instantly regretting it.

I opened my mouth to apologize, but he was already gone. What is with you Fang? I mentally slapped myself. It wasn't Iggy's fault...was it? I didn't blame Iggy, well not subconsciously anyway.

I sighed and got up, my legs hurt from staying in one position too long.

I slowly made my way down the stairs.

Something was different. I had been locked in my room for a few days, so it took a while to notice the difference. The house, which was normally spick and span, was messy. There were clothes on the floor, cooking appliances and food not put away, and there was a dark gloom.

I saw Nudge sitting in front of the TV, not actually watching it, just staring at the screen, away in her own world. Gazzy was sitting in an armchair, his head on the arm part, his eyes staring pointlessly at the roof.

I walked into the kitchen but no one was there. I went back upstairs and saw Angel sitting in her room, staring at a fish in a bowl that Dr. M had gotten her. She was probably talking to it. Total was asleep in her lap.

Iggy's room was empty.

I heard hushed voices from Ella's room and I silently stood near the door and peaked in.

Ella was sitting cross-legged on her bed and Iggy was lying down, his head in her lap and she was running her hand through his hair. His eyes were closed and she was biting her lip.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it Ig" Ella told him.

"He did. I could tell. He blames me for Max's death, and he's right" Iggy sighed.

"No. Don't think like that Iggy. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. What happened, happened. It was the way it was supposed to be" Ella soothed him.

"I wish I had your look on the world" Iggy gave a weak smile and she did the same. I sighed and walked in.

"Hey Fang" Ella said, trying not to glare.

"Hey. Iggy, I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean it. I swear I didn't mean it" I said.

"It's ok Fang. I guess it's just been a few hard days" Iggy said. "I guess so" I said. Iggy sat up and faced me.

"I think we should do something" he suggested.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Trust me. Come on" he said taking Ella's hand and leading us downstairs.

He called Angel as we walked past her room and we stopped in the lounge room. We were all gathered and sitting down when Iggy stood up and in front of us.

"Ok guys. I know we're all sad over Max's death" he said and I rolled my eyes, that had to be the biggest understatement of the century.

"But come on guys. We can't just mope around for the rest of our lives. Imagine what Max would be saying up in heaven right now. She's be jumping up and down swearing at us for all being emotional wimps and to get off our butts and live our lives" he said and I saw Nudge smile and even Gazzy and Angel had a small smile on their faces.

"We have to move on, live our lives. If not for us, for Max" Iggy said and Nudge and Gazzy cheered.

I stood up and walked over to Iggy.

"Nice pep talk" I said patting hit on the back, and for the first time in the past few days, a small smile came to my lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow's POV**

It had been three days since I had found the flock and been stalking them.

I was good at stalking. Well I was created for it.

I had even managed to get into the emo kid, Fang I think, room while he was asleep.

I snuck around his room and watched him sleep for a bit. He was having a nightmare.

I then creeped out and went to the next room which consisted of two girls, Nudge and Angel I think. Nudge talked in her sleep.

I went to the next room with the blind kid and small blonde one.

I was almost caught as there were small whimpers from the girl in the next room, and the blind kid, Iggy, got up and went into the room. I quickly had a peak and it was a small brunet girl and Iggy had his arms around her as she cried, I think it was Ella.

I had all the information I really needed so I left quietly.

I pondered all night as I slept in a tree about a kilometre from the house.

I had no idea how I was going to kill them. They were powerful, plus I hadn't seen the leader, Max, yet. So that was on their advantage.

About 3 in the morning it hit me.

These kids were very close knitted. Together they were too powerful, but individually they all that their own weaknesses.

All I had to do was get them alone.

I could use my shape-shifting power to do that by shifting into one of them and leading one away. But I didn't know them well enough to copy one of them and have it believed. I needed to get to know them more.

I didn't have long, I was very impatient. I had to get closer, study them more.

But how?

I know! I had become one of them.

I had to join their flock. I had to get them to trust me.

I spent the remainder of the night thinking about how I was going to met them. I needed a sob story to make them feel pity on me. I needed to be a good actor. Good thing I was.

Over time of being a mutant, I had grown to become of the best liars there were.

I had a plan.

**Fang's POV**

Iggy and Ella had dragged us outside for a walk.

They said we needed to get out, see the sun.

"You're all starting to look like vampires" he had said.

So now here we were, heading to the ice-cream parlour.

The man that served us was old and his hair was grey.

As my chocolate ice-cream dripped on my hand from the hot day, my heart sunk.

Ice-cream was one happy, one sad memory about Max.

All I could think about was our first date and the ice-cream we had gotten.

Then at the same time all I could think about was that time I had to listen to Max rant on about her date with that loser Sam and how they got ice-cream.

In the end I just threw my ice-cream out.

Just then a guy walking past caught my eye. There was something about him that made me feel sick.

We made our way out of town so we wouldn't be seen as we flew off.

We headed into the trees and I noticed the guy had followed us.

I saw Iggy's head snap up, he had noticed it to.

The others realized and we stood in a defensive circle. I saw Iggy push Ella behind him. With our excellent vision I managed to just see the man as he morphed into an eraser.

He stood out into our full vision and I noticed how big he was. What were the white coats doing with them? Putting them on steroids?

My hands curled into fists as I saw more erasers come out of the trees. We were outnumbered by about two.

It was dead silent until the erasers broke out and ran at us.

The first one hit Nudge but she took him down with Gazzy's help in no time.

"OMG. They have guns" Nudge said, her eyes wide as she saw the gun in the man's pocket as he got back up.

I spun around to see that every single man had a gun. They had never had guns before.

**Shadow's POV**

I sat in a tree a few meters from the fight.

I smiled to myself at my brilliant plan. I knew a lot of erasers from the school.

I had called in a favour and gotten a few of them to attack and had given them guns, so when I jumped in to help, I looked more heroic.

I had directly told them not to put bullets in them for I didn't want any of them to be killed; this was my kill, just mine.

I grinned at their faces as they realized the erasers had guns. The mutant kids seemed to be very good fighters.

I took in their techniques so I could defeat them later.

There were only about 3 erasers left when a gun shot rang through the air. My blood boiled at the fact the eraser had disobeyed me.

I jumped down from the tree.

Ready to join the fight. Ready to rip that eraser's head off for disobeying me. Ready to act out my lie.

**Fang's POV**

We were winning, the erasers were falling easily and none of them had time to pull out their guns.

There were only three left, when it happened.

The gun shot rang through the air and I spun around to see who had been hit.

Before I saw it, I heard it.

I heard the piecing scream of Ella and my heart dropped.

I was confused as I saw her looking faint, but I couldn't see where she had been shot. And then I saw Iggy's unmoving body lying at her feet.

We all ran over to him and it wasn't until we were surrounded that I remembered there were still erasers there.

A person fell from the sky and before I knew it an eraser was on the ground and it was a split second later that the next eraser hit the ground.

I saw the figure jump on the back of the eraser who had shot Iggy.

I heard an ear-splitting crack and the eraser fell like a sack of bricks.

My eyes opened wide as I saw a girl, around my age standing there.

But what shocked me more, were the 15 feet wings coming from her back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fang's POV**

We had managed to carry Iggy back to the house.

Ella was crying on the phone for her mum to hurry home, but we didn't know if she'd make it home in time.

The girl from before had silently followed us but stayed out of the way and I was too busy fussing around Iggy to notice.

"Nudge pass me that bandage" I tried not to yell at her in my stress and she passed it to me, tears pouring down her face.

"The bullet is still in him, you have to get it out" a voice said. I spun around to see the girl standing there.

**Shadow's POV**

I had noticed the bullet still in Iggy's body, which was what was killing him faster.

I wasn't going to say anything, and let him die, but I decided I would look good if I saved his life, plus the bullet had hit an important muscle in his chest, which would cause a lot of damage, even if they're fast healing, so It'd leave him weak. Fang spun around and looked at me with curious eyes as I told him that.

**Fang's POV**

"Nudge pull the bullet out" I told her.

More tears poured down her face as she shook her head.

I forgot how squeamish she was about wounds. Now that I thought about it, we were all squeamish about each other's wounds.

"Someone take the bullet out" I said but no one did.

"I'll do it" the girl stepped forward. "Ok" I said, hoping we could trust her. "

I didn't catch your name" I said.

"Shadow" she flashed me a grin.

My stomach lurched as she ripped his shirt open and put two fingers in Iggy's bullet hole. I could hear the blood and that squish and I felt that ice-cream coming back up.

"There" she said holding out her blood soaked hand and I saw a gold bullet lying in her palm.

I pressed the cloth on his wound and soon the blood flow stopped.

Iggy's breathing was uneven and a few times my heart lurched when he stopped breathing all together, but he always managed to start breathing again.

"Come on Ig. Your strong, you can do this. Don't you dare leave me. The flock will fall apart without you. I'll fall apart without you" Ella sobbed, squeezing Iggy's hand.

The door slammed open and Dr. M ran in. She just took one look at Iggy and pulled out some tools from her bag.

I watched as she sewed him up and gave him a few shots.

"Ok. That's all I can really do. It's too early to tell if he'll be alright, we just have to wait" she said.

"He's in good hands" I said softly as I saw Ella wiping away the sweat on his forehead with a cold and wet cloth.

Iggy was lying on his bed, that's where we had carried him to, and Ella, Nudge and Gazzy were still with him while Angel went to get a drink.

I wondered downstairs to where the other girl was.

"Hi" I said awkwardly. "Hi" she said.

"Fang" I said holding my hand out. "Shadow" she shook it.

"So what's your story?" I asked. "Same as yours I'm assuming" she said and I almost smiled. The others made their way down, Ella staying behind.

We all sat down and waited to her Shadow's story.

**Shadow's POV**

"Well I was taken from my family a few years ago. Me and my sister were attacked. I was experimented on and they grafted wings on me. Every day I am abused and hurt at the school. They wanted to test this new thing they're trying. They tried to make a substance to stop pain. They want it to work so you can't feel things like punches, whipping, stabbing and that. They've been testing it on me. So far it hasn't worked" I lied, pretending to look small and hurt and I saw their eyes soften.

"We tried to escape, and my sister was killed in the process. I only just got away" I faked a tear and they all looked sad at my disposure.

"We're so sorry" Nudge said.

Angel looked annoyed. "Fang. I can't read her mind" she sulked.

My eyes widened. How could I be so stupid? I had forgotten about Angel being able to read minds! Then I was confused. Why couldn't she?

Just then I gasped as I had a vision.

It was Iggy. He was going into cardio arrest.

"What is it?" Gazzy asked.

I bit my lip, should I tell them? Well I had saved his life before. Might as well do it again.

"I can get visions sometimes which allow me to see the future" I said meekly.

"What did you see?" Fang asked, not being surprised.

"It's tall kid, Iggy. He's about to go into cardio arrest" I said and they all bounded up.

Sure enough they were only at the stairs when Ella yelled "Fang! There's not heartbeat!"

Thanks to my warning they got there in time and all Fang had to do was press on his chest and it started up instantly.

Once everything had settled down everyone was a bit calmer.

"You don't have to be ashamed about your power. We all have powers" Nudge smiled.

"Really?" I faked surprise.

"Yep. I can draw metal to me and feel vibes from past events, and my awesome computer skills" she grinned and I saw a spoon fly into her hand.

"Well you know I can read minds, and I can control them, and speak to fish. Oh, and Fang and I have gills!" Angel smiled sweetly.

"Iggy can feel colours" Nudge said. "He's blind" she added.

"What about you?" I asked Fang.

Right before my eyes he disappeared then he grinned which made him reappear.

"That's pretty cool" I nodded. "That's pretty cool" someone said, sounding exactly like me.

I looked at Gazzy and he crackled evilly.

"I can like totally mimic voices. It's like so awesome" Gazzy said in Nudge's voice and I smiled.

"So is there anything else you can do?" Nudge asked.

"Just one more thing" I said. "Really? What?" Fang asked.

I grinned and right before their eyes I changed into an exact copy of Fang.

"Wow" Gazzy breathed.

Fang's eyes widened.

"I can change into anything" I said, my voice low like Fang's.

"Giggle! Oh please! It would be so weird to hear Fang giggle" Nudge said jumping up and down and the sight of her made me giggle anyway which made them all laugh, except Fang.

I changed back and they smiled at me.

"So you wanna hang around for a while?" Fang asked.

"Sure" I shrugged.

"Welcome to the flock" he winked before heading back to see how Iggy was doing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shadow's POV**

It had been three days since I had officially met the flock.

Iggy seemed to be doing ok, but hadn't woken yet, Ella barely left his side.

All I could keep thinking about was all I had to do was sneak in there at night and smother him with a pillow, he'd be unable to do anything and it would look like he just stopped breathing during the night. But I couldn't bring myself to do it, and I don't know why.

Still, I hadn't seen Max and no one ever mentioned her and I couldn't ask for that would blow my cover.

"You ok?" I asked Fang when I passed his room and saw him sitting on his bed.

"Fine" he said.

"You don't look it" I said sitting beside him.

I saw a picture of Max in his hands.

"Who's that?" I asked innocently.

"She was the leader of this flock. She was my girlfriend, my best friend and our protector. Her name was Max. She was killed a few weeks ago, and it was my fault" he said and I saw his top lip quiver. Well that's one down.

"Oh. I'm so sorry" I lied and hugged him.

"You know Shadow, its nice having you around. You bring life to the kids. You saved Iggy. You brought us all together again" Fang said and I'm pretty sure that's the longest feeling thing he's ever said.

"I just want to help. I've only been here like three days, and already I feel attached. I've never had a family before" I said and stood up.

I almost believed my own lie. Was I getting too deep into this? I couldn't afford that? The most important rule that I couldn't break was NEVER become attached to the victims.

I gave Fang a shaky smile and left.

I had to kill them soon, I couldn't stay much longer or I might do something I shouldn't.

I needed to see if they'd be convinced yet.

I saw Gazzy sitting in his room alone, this was the perfect chance. I closed my eyes and shape shifted into the spitting image of Nudge.

"Hey Gazzy, what cha doing? Are you alright? You look upset about something" I rambled, sitting next to him.

"Hey Nudge. Nah, I'm fine" he said. "Really? You don't look or sound it? Is it about Iggy? I wonder why he's not waking up. Do you think he'll be ok" I asked, giving him sad eyes.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He has to be" He said trying to convince himself. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It is Iggy, he can make it through anything" I said getting up and leaving.

I changed back into myself.

I had done it!

I was planning the next stage when I heard Ella yelling our names.

I ran towards Iggy's room and Fang ran beside me.

**Fang's POV**

Shadow and I ran into Iggy's room and were closely followed by Nudge, Gazzy and Angel.

My eyes widened as Ella sat there, a giant smile on her face and lying beside her was Iggy, his eyes open and a small smile on his lips.

"Hey guys" he said lamely.

"Iggy!" Nudge, Gazzy and Angel all yelled at one and threw themselves at him. I even hugged him.

Once awake Iggy seemed to be almost fine. He could stand, walk and all that, he was just a bit weak in the chest at times.

We decided to treat ourselves out for dinner tonight to celebrate.

We introduced Shadow to Iggy who seemed to like her straight away; I think it had a lot to do with her saving his life. But no one was one Iggy's mind as much as Ella.

I secretly told him how much Ella had been crying and how she never left his side or anything. He seemed to paying more attention to her then before, if that was even possible.

So we were waiting for dinner time as the kids were running around the house in excitement, it was so good to see them truly happy.

It also felt so great to feel something again. Sure I didn't feel whole, I don't think I could ever again, but something about Shadow and her presence made me feel again.


End file.
